plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 40
January 10th, 2018; January 9th, 2019 and January 8th, 2020 Synopsis: Players play as Spudow against on turn 16. Brain Freeze has and Spudow has . On the field a Hot Dog Imp in the 3rd lane, a on the 4th lane, and Pair Pearadise environments in both the 2nd and 4th lanes. Spudow has a Berry Angry, an , a Gardening Gloves, a Tricarrotops, a , a , a Dandy Lion King, and a . Tip #Exponentially halving Brain Freeze’s colossal health is faster than linearly damaging by fixed amounts. #Imitater’s ability only activates for playing non-Imitator plants. #Cards made by Transform'''ing will also activate their '''When Played abilities. #Cards made by Transform'''ing will also activate other cards’ '''When a(nother) Plant is Played abilities. Solution Minimum requirements #Play Imitator on any Pair Pearadise. The environment played on will make another Imitator on it. #Move either Imitater to either the 1st lane or the other Pair Pearadise with Gardening Gloves. #Play Dandy Lion King on the other lane mentioned in Step 2. #*The Imitators will transform into 2 more Dandy Lion Kings, and the Pair Pearadises will make 2 more Dandy Lion Kings. Those plus the original sums for 5 more Dandy Lion Kings. They will half Brain Freeze’s health 5 times with 256+128+64+32+16=496 damage, leaving him with 16 health ((1⁄2)5=1⁄32 of what he began with) #Play Berry Angry to increase (the leftmost 3) Dandy Lion Kings’ by 2 each. End the turn – Spudow still has unspent. #*Before the Zombies Strikethrough, the leftmost 3 Dandy Lion Kings will deal 3×(4+2)=18 damage to Brain Freeze, overkilling him by (Enough even if Brain Freeze had 18×25= to start with). Variations The extra is enough to play the Tricarrotops, although not required. Therefore, without impacting the strategy (i.e. play it in any Pair Pearadise) one can play it: *Anytime on the 3rd lane without increasing the damage output, or *Anytime before playing Dandy Lion King on the 1rd lane. Note that the player can and must either: **If all (Imitator) Dandy Lion Kings goes on the Ground, the player must play Tricarrotops before using Gardening Gloves to make up the offset, as Gardening Gloves draws a card (Small-Nut) and triggers Tricarrotops’ Dino-Roar ( ). The overkill of 2 will be lost. **The player can alternatively move specifically the made–with–'Team-Up' Imitator from its Pair Pearadise to that 1rd lane so it ends up on the same lane with the Tricarrotops. Playing Tricarrotops after Gardening Gloves will further increase the overkill by 3 ( from Tricarrotops plus from Berry Angry) for a potential of (18+3)×25= damage in total. ***For maximum theoretical damage, one can combine the two strategies above by playing Tricarrotops before Gardening Gloves to increase the overkill by another 1. This means that this puzzle is possible even if Brain Freeze had (18+4)×25= health to start with. The back Dandy Lion King on lane 2 will not attack, however, as its is not needed for 6 in overkill. Category:Strategies